Opposites
by nickyroony
Summary: Tracing the very beginning of Cameron’s feelings for House – the development, the reasons, and her initial denial. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Opposites

Author: Nicky aka nickyroony

Summary: Tracing the very beginning of Cameron's feelings for House – the development, the reasons, and her initial denial.

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own House M.D – the story, the characters etc, and also sadly I don't own Hugh Laurie either cry

Dedicated to: Katie G., my fellow House fanatic. Charmaine, whose enthusiasm for her own fanfic inspires me to write my own.

A/N: This is my VERY FIRST fanfic! I was lying in bed at 11pm on a school night just thinking when suddenly I just got this idea of the story with dialogues coming into my mind and everything! I had to turn on my laptop to get it down… I would've forgotten it in the morning, and I've never had an idea for a fanfic before! So anyway, please review… criticisms or suggestions will be much appreciated.

Note on story: I know some storyline in this is not accurate, and yes I know Foreman, Chase and Cameron didn't get hired at the same time… but hey, blame my laziness and taking advantage of this being fanFIC, hehe. Sorry for this and hopefully you enjoy this alternative story D

---------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

Dr. Allison Cameron arrived at the Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital, looking flushed with beads of sweat on her frantic face. The normally calm doctor was in a rush… the chance for her to work at the prestigious hospital is finally here, but she was late for her interview. A Dr. House was forming a new department that specialised in cases out of the usual, and she was hoping she would be the right person for the job.

Rushing through the newly renovated corridors of the hospital, she rounded a corner and was confronted with a huge clutter of people in front of Dr. House's room. Pushing through to the door, she turned to the nearest person.

"Are you all here for the interview?" she asked, wondering why there were so many people here.

"Nah, we're all done with the interviews", a black man looking to be in his mid-30's answered.

"Then what are you all doing here?" According to normal practices, she thought once you have the interview, you can leave.

"'Cuz the guy is mad", jumping into the conversation was a blonde handsome doctor with Australian accent.

"Oh… so can I go in?" She was getting confused.

Getting no answer from either of the gentlemen, she looked through the glass door and saw no other person in there except for two doctors, whom Cameron assumed to be the interviewers. One of them Dr. House, no doubt. After all, she was applying for his department. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

The extremely bored looking man waved his cane in the air, beckoning her to come in. She entered.

"So… you're late. Nice, I like that. Someone actually showing some guts to be late for a job interview, where they're probably going to get hired based on their punctuality. No one wants an employee who is, hmm, wait-" he glanced at his watch, "half an hour late".

"I'm sorry, my car broke down, and then the bus was late —"

"Shhh… I don't want to hear it. I don't care why you're late. Let's just get the interview over with. So! Sit down!"

Cameron glanced around the room, and sat down hesitantly. He wasn't what she would expect of a doctor so respected for his expertise in diseases.

"House, be nice to the poor girl" said the other doctor in the room, whom Cameron had forgotten was there.

"Wilson, do you HAVE to be here? Don't you have other works to do? Maybe go flirt with the nurse downstairs?", House said hopefully. His friend had been hassling him to be nice to the interviewees all afternoon.

"You know Cuddy don't trust you to interview people by yourself, and I'm sure we can all see why. Trust me, I would rather be downstairs too…"

"Right… so let's see…" House lazily opened the folder on the table. "Allison Cameron… Harvard… immunologist… girl… no experience… things are looking grim huh… hobby: sewing?" he looked up in alarm. "How old are you? But more importantly, why are you a doctor and not a surgeon?"

Cameron shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She had no idea how to respond. But then remembering why she finished med school, her quest to become a doctor and help people, she was overwhelmed with a new surge of confidence. Starring into House's eyes, she said, "Look, I'm a good doctor. I'm not just some girl you can pick on, make fun of. I'm a doctor, and I demand respect"

Slamming shut the folder, House stood up with the support of his cane, and said "Follow me". He made his way to the office's door, and opened it wide so that it stayed open. She thought he was going to throw her out.

"So ladies and gentlemen, as you know the reason why I kept you all waiting out here is for my own convenience. I would rather you all know who's hired at the end of the day, rather than send you all back home where you'll weep about what you've said wrong in the interview or thinking of better answers you would've given. And of course I don't want to be getting non stop calls from you wanting to know if you are indeed hired. I hope you see the practicality of this". He cast a swift glance among the crowd. No one said a word, merely starred at him intently.

"You…you… and you, welcome aboard". He pointed his cane at the black man, the one with Australian accent… and at Cameron. "All the rest of you, go home, goodbye. Don't come back. You three, come into the room."

Following House back into his office, the three new recruits glanced at each other uncertainly.

"What are you names again? Sorry, I usually don't bother to remember names unless I'm forced to remember it"

"Chase"

"Cameron"

"Foreman"

"Ok, you can go now. Back here tomorrow early. Have to give an orientation now, don't we kids?"

Cameron had never been so unsure in her life. She rushed out the door in case he changed his mind and not hire her, though she wanted to change HER mind and not work for him! It was going to be a pain to work with such a cynical and sarcastic man. She found him exceptionally rude and inconsiderate of other people's feelings. He was the type of man you would avoid being in the same room with. But she this job opportunity was too good to pass up. It would be a good experience, and of course, she's not the type of girl you can push around. She left the hospital and prayed for a better day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Opposites

Author: Nicky aka nickyroony

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own House M.D – the story, the characters etc, and also sadly I don't own Hugh Laurie either cry

Dedicated to: Katie G., my fellow House fanatic. Charmaine, whose enthusiasm for her own fanfic inspires me to write my own.

-----------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

So it was roughly 3 months since the interview, and Cameron's life had never been more hectic. Though cases that required attention from House's special department were infrequent, her other patients kept her busy.

However, when there were patients that need the expertise of the department, her life suddenly became more interesting than the usual routine of diagnosing and prescribing medicine and treatment.

House was a more cynical man than she originally thought and his ways of doing things weren't exactly orthodox either. Sometimes she got the impression that House didn't regard the patient's feelings and emotions at all. To him, they were just dying people he needed to cure – only because it was his job, not because he sincerely wanted to save them. She wondered how such a person became a doctor in the first place, and more so how he became so good at what he does. House could diagnose a disease so rare or dismissed as impossible by others. She was impressed with his knowledge… but that's about all there is to it.

The other doctors hired at the same time as her, Dr. Chase and Foreman, became her trusted colleagues. When they first started, Chase expressed a romantic interest in Cameron. Though having been asked to go for dinner numerous times and various playful glances he gave her during work, she was not interested. She did not want to go into a relationship with a colleague, especially in a new workplace. She thought highly of Chase as a doctor, but as a person, she has her doubts.

The department were looking up textbooks and conducting their own research for their cases in the briefing room, with House watching Y&R on his mini-TV, when a voice boomed from the PA system and startled everyone. "All available medical personnel please report to the foyer immediately. All available medical personnel to the foyer please". It was recognizably Cuddy's, and she sounded very urgent. Cuddy was sure in one of her agitated moods today.

Foreman, Cameron and Chase stood up immediately, responding to the call for personnel, a signal that disaster was up ahead.

"Aren't you coming?" Foreman asked House, as he remained firmly seated.

"When will you stop bothering to ask him, Foreman? You know what he's like", Chase said exasperatedly.

"Well, as you've heard, they're requiring 'available' medical personnel. As you can see, I'm quite busy. Shoo, now run along. We don't want to keep Cuddy waiting do we?" House said without ever taking his eyes off the screen. Everyone looked at him with disapproval. Here was the person, their senior supervising doctor who was supposed to set a good example. But then again, 3 months with him proved a long enough time for them to know House would never be a proper mentor they were looking for.

Cuddy's voice boomed out of the PA again. "ALL medical personnel to the foyer NOW please! We have an urgent situation. NOW!"

Cameron quickly snatched the portable TV from House's land and promptly turned it off. House looked up quickly in protest, but seeing her determined and serious face, said nothing and followed the others out the door, limping on his cane.

As they arrived at the foyer, they saw the mess that was there. There was obviously a major accident that happened, and now all the injured were assembled in the waiting area. There must've been nearly a hundred people, mostly students in their school uniforms, and hysterical parents rushing through the hospital's automatic doors, searching for their children. It was 3o'clock, and school had just finished. Most of the people were with just a few scratches, but some in great need of emergency medical attention and possibly even an operation.

Grabbing the nearest nurse who was hurrying from one patient to another, Cameron asked "What happened?"

"Major traffic accident just around the corner. Two full school buses collided and other cars were involved as well", the nurse replied then rushing off frantically to another patient to treat the minor wounds.

"I'm not surprised. It's been so cold the road is probably so slippery from the snow and ice." Chase commented.

A constant stream of more seriously injured people were coming into the hospital as people are freed from beneath the wreckage of the buses.

"What are you four still standing around? Get a move on! We have a shortage of doctors today, and dying people certainly aren't going to wait for them!" Cuddy shouted from the other side of the room.

A quick flash of guilt and worry could be seen on House's face, but went as quickly as it came. Though at that moment, Cameron caught a glimpse of this other House, and she panicked.

She didn't know why she had the reaction that she did, but she was so surprised at being able to glance at the inner House she was slightly horrified. After months of seeing him treat people like objects and only ever seen him miserable, the thought of a more humane House was beyond her imagination.

As they went around the room patching up people's wounds, Cameron couldn't help but steal constant glances at House. She was hoping to see the other House again. She was having doubts about whether that flash of guilt on House's face even appeared at all. But she knew. She knew in a deeper place, House was just another human. Someone who is capable of loving and caring. Someone who may actually longed to be loved and cared for.

Perhaps the real House is hiding his deepest desire and vulnerability behind a mask. And Cameron was now determined to prove that it's possible.


End file.
